


Discretion

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinktober 2018, Language, Lapdance, M/M, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's definitely breaking the rules with this guy, but he can't bring himself to care.





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 31st Kinktober prompt: mirror sex/public/lapdances (1x2).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Discretion** by luvsanime02

########

The thing is, Duo really does know better.

Working at a strip club, there’s always rules to follow, and one of them is definitely to not get involved with any of the clients. This rule is there to protect the dancers, more than the clients, which is why Duo shouldn’t be breaking it right now.

He just can’t seem to help himself, though. Everything about this is stupid, and so unlike him, and definitely not something that he’s ever done before. This is one lap dance that has turned quickly into something else, something more, though.

To this guy’s credit, he’s still obeying the rules of the club. Which is good, because if he starts grabbing Duo’s ass in full view of everyone else in the room or something, Duo’s going to get into so much trouble. At least they’re in one of the private party rooms, and not out on the main floor, but there’s still about twenty more people in this room, all of them watching and cheering as Duo grinds himself down onto this guy’s lap in a way that has nothing to do with his job and everything to do with how much Duo wishes that this guy was fucking him right this minute.

“What’s your name, handsome?” Duo mutters into the guy’s ear. Another rule broken. Duo isn’t supposed to ask, or to care.

The guy shifts underneath Duo until his hard cock is pressing against the cleft of Duo’s ass through both of their clothing, and he has to bite his lip to stop a moan. That would be too obvious, and too embarrassing.

Like Duo’s not being obvious enough. It’s Duo’s job to help entertain them all, but he hasn’t left this guy’s lap in over ten minutes now. He’s just lucky that his own cock is taped down underneath his underwear, or the head would be poking out obscenely over the top of the fabric, and Duo would never live that down.

“Heero Yuy,” the guy, Heero, whispers back, finally answering Duo’s question. Heero, huh. Duo likes the sound of that.

He’s being so unprofessional right now, but instead of stopping, Duo presses his hands against this guy’s chest and rubs them up and down him sensuously. Really, he’s amazed at this guy’s self-control, if nothing else. Most guys would have grabbed Duo’s ass by now, at least.

Maybe it’s that obvious control and strength that is attracting Duo to this guy. Well, that and his gorgeous blue eyes and defined muscles. But Duo’s seen plenty of other attractive guys come through here, and even more unattractive ones, and he’s always been able to maintain an air of professionalism before.

“You should know,” Heero says, capturing Duo’s attention again, “that if you don’t stop grinding down on my cock, I’m not going to be responsible for the mess.”

Duo chuckles, and licks the guy’s ear before blowing on the wet spot, watching him shiver in response. “Yeah,” he admits. “I should probably stop.”

“Don’t,” Heero says, and it’s half a demand and half a plea, and Duo doesn’t stop. He looks behind the chair that he’s straddling and watches the rest of the party in the mirror’s reflection. The room’s walls are covered with them, to give everyone a better view. In this case, the other guests are definitely getting more than they paid for there, but from Duo’s glance, none of them seem to mind.

Granted, most of them are well past tipsy by now, but Duo will take what he can get. He grinds down on Heero again and listens to his quiet grunt in response, and watches the way that his fingers twitch like they want to grab hold of Duo and never let go.

Duo might just be okay with that, is the thing. “I’m so going to get fired,” he says, but he doesn’t stop shifting his hips and moving his ass against that hard cock, and only a few minutes later, Heero’s tensing noticeably underneath Duo, his pretty eyes squeezing closed.

Looking around for a towel or something, Duo spots some cocktail napkins nearby that will have to do. He reaches over and grabs them, handing them to Heero. “Here,” he says, feeling apologetic and smug all at once.

Heero accepts the napkins gratefully. He has a flush high on his cheeks, and Duo doesn’t know if that’s from his orgasm or embarrassment, but he likes it.

“Thanks,” Heero says, and Duo sits back to let him reach inside of his pants and clean himself off the best that he can, grimacing.

Duo should get up off of Heero and pay attention to the other guests now, try to do his  _ job  _ for even a little while, but he finds himself staying instead. He doesn’t know why. This is such an awkward situation, and Duo should want to flee as soon as possible.

“Here,” Heero says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Duo wants to protest, almost gets offended, but then Heero pulls out a business card, not cash. “Call me sometime when I can reciprocate without you losing your job,” he says dryly. 

Duo laughs, and accepts the card, tucking it into his thong with a wink. “Sure thing, Heero. Nice to meet you.”

With that, Duo finally gets back up off of Heero’s lap and saunters away. He doesn’t even care that he’s still hard, and could really use some damn relief himself right now. No, he got something much more valuable tonight than all of the cash that he could have made by making the rounds and flirting with everyone else at the party.

He’s definitely calling Heero later. For now, Duo makes his way back onto the stage and sets up another song, relishing in the feel of Heero’s eyes on him the whole time.


End file.
